Light and Dark (Harry Potter and Doctor Who Crossover)
by AmortentiaStyles
Summary: The Cracks in Time were reaching impossible places, such as Gallifrey, when The Doctor was a child. He was sent to Earth, to grow up with magic, in the hope that he'd save the Time Lords from the Light.
1. Chapter 1

The Cracks in Time were spreading, twisting long, spidery limbs into places that should have been impossible to infiltrate. They showed no mercy, wiping out entire civilizations as they pleased.

Gallifrey was one of the places affected.

They had all seen the Cracks, they had all understood the implications. But they were powerless to this great force, the likes of which had not been seen before. Even Rassilon had to admit defeat, which before that time, had been deemed impossible by all who knew him.

The Time Lords stood tall while the blazing white light engulfed their twin suns, swallowed their burnt orange skies, and annihilated their silver-leafed trees.

They remained standing as one by one, they were erased from existence. They did not struggle, they did not cry. But they hoped. They hoped that one day, when Theta was older, he'd be able to put a stop to this blinding storm. They hoped that with the TARDIS seeds that they had sealed inside his pouch, the little boy would save them all.

It was a daunting task, and a tremendous pressure to put on an eleven year old's shoulders, but it was necessary, they said. He was the one with the power to vanquish the evil light, it had been foretold. His destiny was laid out before him, and though it had seemed unfair, Theta had understood.

He was special.

* * *

_Even by Gallifreyan standards, it was _bloody impressive.

As Theta followed his fellow first years into Hogwarts' Great Hall, he had a hard time listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying, so distracted by the floating candles and enchanted ceiling was he.

A real, genuine smile was beginning to form on the young boy's face as unfamiliar excitement seeped into his system. On Gallifrey, everything was strictly controlled, and you were expected to obey every order. Hogwarts felt like Freedom.

"I will call your name, you will sit on the stool, and then I will place the hat onto your head." Professor McGonagall explained, after whispers of confusion. Theta had already suspected as much.

One by one, the names of the first years were called out, and sorted into a House. Many whispers rebounded against the stone walls when 'Harry Potter' was sat on the stool, though Theta wasn't sure why. He had only been sent from Gallifrey two days ago, so he had had little time to read up on Wizarding Britain.

Soon, Theta was the last person standing before the Head Table, waiting to be called up. The severe Headmistress looked at her scroll for a moment, looking puzzled. "Er- Theta!" she called. Dumbledore smiled a fraction.

Theta stepped up, and sat on the stool. The Professor gently placed the ancient hat onto his head.

_Hm... I wonder where to put you... Incredibly smart, though I suspect you already know as much... Brave too. There's a lot of courage there... And what's this I see? That's quite a Slytherin trick, you know. Hm... You're evenly matched for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,_ and_ Slytherin, so I suppose I'd better put you where you'll do best..._

_"_Gryffindor!" it called out, and Theta gave a little smile. He hopped of the stool, and gave a little jog to the Gryffindor table, where people were clapping and cheering. He sat by a frizzy-haired girl, who was called Hermione, and they quickly fell into conversation about magic, and spells, and history, and how foreign the whole idea of magic was.

When it was time for bed, Theta stayed up while the other Gryffindor boys fell asleep. He cast Lumos - a spell Hermione had told him about, which he had looked up when he went into his dormitory, and read his spell books, his mind easily retaining much of the information. He slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Theta!" Hermione said, a bright smile on her face. After all, it was the first day of lessons, and breakfast at Hogwarts was truly divine. "Good morning," he replied, taking a slice of toast. "When are we getting our timetables?" Hermione shrugged. "Professor McGonagall will give them to us before we leave, I think. Ooh, aren't you excited, Theta?"

"I suppose I am," he said, a thoughtful look of his young face. "It's all very new to me, though. I don't want to make a fool of myself." Hermione was quick to assure him that he wouldn't. "I guess we'll have to see," he replied.

"Here you are, Theta." A Scottish voice said. Professor McGonagall had been handing out timetables to the Gryffindors for the past few minutes, though neither Theta or Hermione had noticed. "Thank you Professor." He said, taking the envelope from her. She gave Hermione her envelope, looked at Theta for a moment, then moved on.

Theta ripped open his envelope, and studied the first year Gryffindor timetable. "We've got Potions first, then Defence Against the Dark Arts," He told Hermione. "We'd better get going, or we'll be late." Finishing the last of his toast, Theta stood up. Hermione followed suite, and they exited the Great Hall.

Behind them, they could hear hushed whispers, and laughing. Hermione exchanged glances with Theta, and looked over her shoulder. To her dismay, it was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron was pointing a finger at them, while Harry laughed, though they both froze when they noticed Hermione looking at them.

"C'mon Hermione, they're probably only laughing because they know we're smarter than them. They feel threatened because they've got inferior brain capacities, and they know we'll be famous and successful, and they'll be nobodies." Theta said. "You haven't read many history books, have you Theta? Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived, he's the only person to have _ever_ survived the Killing Curse. He killed he-who-must-not-be-named when he was only a year old! He's more famous than we'll ever be!"

Theta sighed. It was obvious Hermione was upset, and that wasn't really his forte. "Let's just get our bags, and go to Potions. You said Professor Snape's harsh on Gryffindors? Maybe he'll be harsh on them."

Hermione nodded, and started walking a little faster. Theta immediately followed.

* * *

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry Potter shook his head as Hermione's hand shot into the air. Theta chuckled quietly, but Snape's sharp hearing picked up the sound. "Hm. Theta, you think you know the answer?" he said with a glare. Theta searched his brain for the answer, his face partly screwed up. "The Draught of Living Death?" he said, his uncertainty making his answer seem like a question. "Correct." Snape snapped. "Potter, where could I find a bezoar?"

For the remainder of the lesson, Snape left Theta alone, to the boy's relief. They were brewing the Cure for Boils, which was simple enough, though Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan both managed to blow up theirs. Professor Snape wasn't too happy, as you might imagine. It was fortunate that no one in Gryffindor had earned any points at that moment, for Snape would have taken them all away, not caring for the outrage that he would have caused.

Theta decided that he didn't like Professor Snape, who awarded 30 points to Slytherin overall, for work that a three year old could have done. He also didn't like Draco Malfoy, or his cronies, who sabotaged other people's potions, by adding things that weren't on the list, or removing ingredients from next to their potions while he was walking past. _Spoilt brats, _Theta thought.

Theta's potion was near perfect; blue with just a hint of green. If you looked closely, you could see the pink fumes rising from the potion, which is a key indicator of the potion being successful. Hermione's potion also had pink mist rising from it, _of course, _though she was a bit disgruntled that neither of us received any points for Gryffindor. Theta wasn't really bothered; he was too excited for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was the next lesson.


End file.
